For Right Now
by loveable-spazz
Summary: Percy's moment to forget about being the son of one of the big three is inturrupted by Annabeth. Yup. That's it.


**Summery**: Percy's moment to forget about being the son of one of the big three is inturrupted by Annabeth. Yup. That's it.

**Disclaimer**: Pretty sure I don't own Percy Jackson unless some how I'm 30 years older, first name is Rick and had a gender change…which never happened…trust me.

**Dedication**: To who ever reads this when they're suppose to be doing something important...glad to be of help. ;-) oh and to Heidi...just 'cause i feel like i owe her something

_"It's not easy being the son of one of the big three, with almost everyone and every_thing_ trying to kill you. And those strange looks you get when you walk by because of what your father did, giving birth to you. Which shouldn't be a bad thing to begin with but it is since he broke the oath he had with Zeus and Hades. Not to mention the future of the world may lie in your-"_

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

Surprised, I jumped a little at the voice taunting me. I turned around to see who interrupted my thoughts when I saw Annabeth's dark figure standing before me, a small smile on her lips. She walked over to where I was sitting near the edge of the lake, sat down next to me and gave a small laugh at my confused face.

"I wouldn't leave your face like that for too long, it might get stuck like that." She stretched out her legs and yawned, her face against a soft breeze, which lifted her hair making her seem older than she really was and gave another small smile as if she was sharing a private joke.

"What are you doing here?" I immediately ask. "How the heck were you able to wake up this early?"

Annabeth turned toward me and titled her head. "The first time you did this you woke me up. Apparently you tripped over a large stone or something and landed with a hard thump, which lucky enough didn't wake up my brothers or they would of killed you for disturbing their sleep." She rolled her eyes.

I blushed at the thought of when I first put my plan into action. I definitely didn't land gracefully, remembering how my hands were shocked at the surprising tumble. I turned my head away from her, hoping that she wouldn't be able to see my red face.

Annabeth turned her head back at the lake and threw a stone in the water watching it plunge with a quiet _plop! _"Every since then I've been waking up that early to get the courage to come and see what you were doing, but I was afraid that it was suppose to be private or something. I kept on thinking 'Maybe there was a reason no one knew.'" Looking back at me she asked, "Is there?"

I shook my head. "Just wanted some peace. You know." I stared out into the lake at the water's edge, watching the ebb and the flow as the tide came in and out, in and out. "It's hard having Poseidon as my dad. I just needed a place where things like that didn't matter." I changed my view to where the earth and sky met wondering who owned that point, my father or Zeus.

Annabeth looked into the direction I was looking in, took her hand and ran it through her long blond hair and said lazily, "The sunrise must be beautiful."

"You are," I heard myself say. Horrified I quickly replied, "I meant it is. It is." Blushing, yet again, I mentally smacked myself on the forehead for letting that slip out, not that it wasn't true. She really did seem more beautiful right now then ever before. Her grey eyes sparkled and her posture seemed so relaxed but so sure of herself. She had on her owl earrings, almost invisible, peaking under waves of her hair, reminding me of when I first saw her where it and the dance we shared. I swear I got redder thinking about that moment.

I saw Annabeth blush too but she seemed almost _pleased_ and I found her closer to me than she ever before, as if that comment gave her confidence to do something spontaneous and out of character.

And then all of a sudden I felt my heart racing and butterflies in my stomach and I keep on looking where our knees touched. I tried not to thinking about that, watching as the first rays of tomorrow sprayed across the sky, but no matter what my eyes kept on glancing down, as if I wasn't controlling them. My mind was praying that my heart wasn't loud enough for Annabeth to hear while another part was nagging me saying, _"You know why you feel this way!!! You llliiiiikkkk-"_

"Shut up," I quietly muttered hoping that would drive the voice away. Instead, it reminded me of my encounter with Aphrodite and how she kept on talking on and on about Annabeth and me as if we _liked_ each other that way, which we don't. Atleast that's what I think.

"Huh?" Annabeth turned in my direction and gave me a funny look, "You say something, Percy?"

Shaking my head I said, "Nothing, Wise Girl. Let's just watch the sunrise." I pointing at the half shone sun peeking from the lake's waves. A glowing bright circle of lights of yellow, orange and red started to appear from behind the water and the once dark night sky is lighting up.

That's when she did it.

Annabeth slowly and causally placed her head on my shoulder. She brought her eyes up questioning as I tried smiled back at her without showing how nervous I was, my heart thumping just as loudly as it was when I landed when I tripped the first time I came watched the sunrise. I felt those butterflies grow into dancing elephants but swallowed them down as best as I could, all the while hoping that I wouldn't mess anything up but wondering if I should put my arm around her or not and make that move.

_But maybe not. Maybe one day I'll be able to sort out all these weird feelings I get when I'm around her, those butterflies and that blushing face, but as we watch the sunrise together, her head on my shoulder, I realize that right now I wouldn't change anything for the world. Maybe one day things will be different and I'll make "that move" but one thing is for sure, I know that "one day" isn't today._

A/N: Wow that ended up being a ton shorter than I thought. Oh well. Leave a comment 'kay : )


End file.
